I Wanna Get Drunk
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Taehyung lah 'soju' miliknya, yang membuatnya bisa merasa bahagia, merasa bebas, bahkan selalu ada untuknya, jika kini ia telah menemukan 'soju' miliknya sendiri, ingin sekali ia menimatinya dan terus menikmatinya, bahkan rela untuk mabuk-mabukkan dengan waktu yang lama, karena hanya ia lah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia /KookV, Seme Kook, Uke V\


Author : Kimmy

Title : I Wanna Get Drunk

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sayangnya tokohnya bukan punyaku T_T

Sumary : Taehyung lah 'soju' miliknya, yang membuatnya bisa merasa bahagia, merasa bebas, bahkan selalu ada untuknya, jika kini ia telah menemukan 'soju' miliknya sendiri, ingin sekali ia menimatinya dan terus menikmatinya, bahkan rela untuk mabuk-mabukkan dengan waktu yang lama, karena hanya ia lah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

 _ **...I Wanna Get Drunk...**_

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan, tepat di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah botol kaca berwarna hijau yang isinya telah kosong, di tangan kirinya ia memegang ponsel miliknya dengan layarnya yang bertuliskan 'Calling : Taetae Hyung'

Mata dengan pupil sehitam rambutnya itu memancarkan binar kosong, tampilannya saat ini tampak sangat kacau, rambut sehitam langit malam tersebut tampak berantakan, kantung matanya berwarna hitam, tepat di sudut kiri bibirnya tampak sebuah luka goresan, sepertinya bibirnya robek sedikit, dan jangan lupakan tepat di tulang pipinya terhias sebuah lebam berwarna biru yang pastinya sangat ia tak ingat apa-apa, ia tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, saat ia tersadar, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tertidur di sebuah gang sempit yang banyak sampah, bahkan ia juga menemukan dirinya tertidur di tumpukan sampah.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengingat semua yang telah terjadi, karena itu ia berusaha untuk menelpon kekasihnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang ini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya...

Karena jelas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuat dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar mungkin sudah memperburuk hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, bahkan sampai sekarang seseorang yang ia cintai itu belum juga mengangkat telpon darinya, sebut saja dia bodoh karena jelas-jelas saat ini matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya dan pastinya banyak orang yang belum bangun, begitupun kekasihnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk meminta maaf pada kekasihnya yang masih sangat-sangat ia cintai, untuk saat ini, Jungkook berharap semua kejadian yang ia lakukan semalam tidak pernah terjadi, ia berharap semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh otaknya yang belum sepenuhnya **'Sober'** , ia hanya berharap bahwa waktu bisa saja di undur, dan dengan begitu ia akan kembali ke waktu sebelumnya agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat, sayang sekali hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan, kini yang ia bisa hanya meminum sebotol...

Atau dua botol soju untuk menghilangkan semua beban yang membuat otaknya terasa berat.

Namun jika ia melakukan hal itu, maka masalahnya akan semakin bertambah besar dan besar, ada kemungkinan ia akan mengacau lagi, mungkin menggoda wanita-wanita murahan, mungkin menghajar orang-orang yang tak dikenal, atau mungkin dari semua itu, ada pula kemungkinan ia akan ditangkap polisi, karena itu ia hanya akan diam kali ini, setidaknya biarkan tubuh dan pikirannya beristirahat

Alasan sebenarnya ia ingin meminum beberapa teguk soju lagi karena ia ingin melupakan kejadian semalam yang menyebabkan semuanya jadi kacau.

 **...Flashback...**

 _Suasana malam ini sangatlah menyenangkan bagi seseorang yang tepatnya kini sedang berada di dalam ruang karaoke yang di penuhi oleh wanita-wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim mereka yang mampu mengundang hasrat para lelaki untuk segera menyerang mereka cepat atau lambat, sebernarnya yang ada di dalam ruangan sempit tersebut bukan hanya perempuan melainkan beberapa pria-pria berumur lebih dari 30 tahun dengan tubuh gendut dan uang yang sangat banyak._

 _Inilah yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap malam sabtu, melupakan keluarga yang dimiliki hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa tega-teganya melakukan hal itu, beruntung sekali ia hanya pria muda yang bekerja di tempat ini untuk mencari lembaran uang bodoh yang ironisnya sangat ia butuhkan._

 _Saat ini ia hanya duduk diam di depan meja kasir sambil memperhatikan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya, menunggu sebuah teks pesan dari kekasih manisnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita dengan dress yang memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang indah tersebut berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil membawa botol bewarna hijau yang isinya tinggal setengah, Jungkook berasumsi bahwa wanita tersebut pasti sedang mabuk._

 _"Kau..Hik" Wanita tersebut berdiri di depan meja kasir sambil menunjuk Jungkook dan suara cegukan terus keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook yang di tunjuk seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dua kali karena bingung, setelah itu pelan-pelan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berkata "...Aku ?"_

 _"Tentu saja kau, hik...Aku berbicara padamu tampan, hik...Kau sangatlah tampan, kenapa kau ti-hik-dak ikut denganku dan kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku, mari kita-hik-minum soju bersama" Jungkook ingin sekali tertawa mendegar wanita tersebut yang berusaha berbicar padanya sambil menahan cegukan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Terima kasih telah menawarkanku soju, tapi aku tak suka minum soju dan aku harus menjalani pekerjaanku" Balas Jungkook dengan sopan, walaupun wanita didepannya mabuk, ia tetap harus menjaga sikapnya bukan._

 _"Ayolah kau pasti-hik-suka~" Ujar wanita mabuk itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang botol soju ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan keinginannya yang ingin mencicipi rasa soju, karena sejujurnya ia belum pernah meminum soju sebelumnya, jadi ia berpikir... **Minum sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa**_

 _Alhasil ia dengan agak sedikit ragu menerima botol soju yang di serahkan wanita mabuk tersebut, saat ia meminum beberapa teguk ia merasa semua beban di otaknya meluap begitu saja, dan seketika ia merasa senang, ia pun semakin meneguk soju tersebut sampai habis, sedangkan wanita didepannya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mempengaruhi Jungkook._

 _Jujur saja Jungkook merasa sangat bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas, hidung dan pipinya memerah, semua beban yang ia pikul menghilang, tanpa ia ketahui ia sudah mabuk dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mulai melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang cukup 'Gila', kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan meja kasir yang seharusnya ia jaga, ia pergi keluar berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil tertawa._

 _Jungkook yang sedang mabuk tak sadar bahwa kakinya membawanya tepat ke arah apartemen yang ditinggali kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung, setelah sampai ia segera mengetuk pintu tempat Taehyung tinggal dengan keras dan tak sabaran._

 _"Taehyung-ah~! Buka pintunya~ Chagiya~ Aku pulang, hik" Taehyung yang mendengar suara kekasihnya segera membukakan pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jungkook yang datang sambil membawa botol soju yang isinya tinggal sedikit serta hidung dan pipi yang memerah akibat efek mabuk "Tunggu...Kau sia-hik-pa? Dimana Taehyungku ? Hik"_

 _Taehyung semakin yakin bahwa kekasihnya sekarang mabuk berat, dan tak mengenali dirinya karena saking mabuknya, Taehyung pun memberi gestur dengan menggerakkan tangannya membentuk berderet-deret kalimat utnuk menjelaskan ke Jungkook bahwa ialah 'Taehyungku'yang dimaksud Jungkook._

 _"Kau sangat aneh, hik...Kenapa kau menggerak-gerakkan tanganmu-hik-apakah kau bisu ? Apakah karena itu kau menggerak-gerakkan tanganmu ?"Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah bingung, Taehyung mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook, namun bukannya mengerti Jungkook malah terkekeh kecil._

" _Kau bisu ? Aku berpacaran dengan orang bisu ?...Ah~ benar, hik...Aku memang berpacaran dengan orang bisu yang tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi selama ini aku berpacaran dengan orang tak berguna, ya ? Bisakah kau ingatkan kenapa aku memilih orang bisu sepertimu untuk menjadi pacarku ?"_

 _DEG !_

 _Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook, membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya karena kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut bisa keluar dari mulut kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang pemalu dan pendiam berbicara seperti ini ? Pasti efek soju, pikir Taehyung."Tidak...Hik...Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan orang bisu sepertimu, untuk apa aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu yang jelas-jelas tidak normal !"_

 _Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya dengan cara memeluknya, yang ia harapkan agar sang kekasih mengingat bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya lewat dari cara ia memeluknya, namun yang ia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, Jungkook malah mendorong pria lemah dan rapuh tersebut sehingga menyebabkan bunyi 'DUK' yang sangat keras._

 _"Bajingan kotor, jangan sentuh diriku !" Dan tepat setelah itu Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari apartemen yang di tinggali Taehyung, meninggalkan pria bisu tersebut yang menatap tak percaya sosok kekasihnya sambil meneteskan airmata diam-diam._

 _Jungkook sudah tidak sadar dengan semua hal yang ia lakukan, mulai dari meninggalkan pekerjaannya, bersikap kasar pada pria manis yang dicintainya dan kini berkelahi dengan sekelompok geng sehingga menyebabkan dirinya babak belur dan lelah karena menghabiskan tenaganya sia-sia hanya untuk melawan anggota-anggota geng yang lebih kuat darinya, hingga saking lelahnya Jungkook jatuh terlelap tepat di tempat ia kalah melawan anggota-anggota geng yang tadi melawannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback END**

.

.

.

Kini, disinilah Jungkook...Berdiri diam tepat di depan apartemen Taehyung seperti orang hilang yang tidak tahu harus kemana, jika saja ia cukup berani, ia pasti akan mengetuk pintu bodoh di depannya dan menunggu si pembuka pintu untuk membukakan pintu, hanya saja kini ia merasa seluruh anggota tubuhnya menjadi kaku, seakan membeku, tangan yang terkepal tersebut terangkat unutk mengetuk pintu coklat di depannya, namun kemudian kepalan tersebut menurun lagi.

Sudah 6 kali ia melakukan gerakan tersebut, mengangkat kepalan, menurunkan kepalan, mengangkat kepalan, menurunkan kepalan, berulang-ulang terus, hingga kini ia berhenti dengan kepalan yang menurun, pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan segera memutar balik tubuhnya lalu berjalan hendak mencari tempat yang menjual soju dengan harga murah, agar ia bisa menikmatinya sendiri dan tenggelam kedalam dunia pikirannya sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Hinga tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan wajah manis kekasihnya dengan mata sembab dan raut kaget yang menghiasi hanya saling bertatap mata untuk beberapa detik, sampai Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan berdiri didepannya sambil menatap sosok yang dicintainya dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedikit air mata yang membendung di matanya, siap untuk menetes kapan saja.

"Hai Hyung.." Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali di ucapkan Jungkook pada pagi hari ini di depan Taehyung yang masih berusaha membendung air matanya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan Jungkook padanya "Emm...Bagaimana tidurmu ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidaklah gatal, ia hanya sedang gugup sekarang, ia merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung setelah apa yang telah terjadi.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mengangguk untuk menjawab petanyaan dari Jungkook, dan kemudian Taehyung mulai melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook dapat melihat bahwa tangan dengan jari-jemari yang lentik tersebut terangkat dan Jungkook yakin setelah ini ia akan merasakan sebuah tamparan menyakitkan di salah satu pipinya, karena itulah ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya dan menutup matanya.

Namun Jungkook tak merasakan apapun, yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah usapan halus tepat di sudut bibirnya dan di tulang pipinya, akhirnya ia pun memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan ia melihat Taehyung berdiri sangat dekat didepannya sambil memasang raut khawatir serta sedih.

"Hey, jangan perlihatkan wajah itu didepanku, aku baik-baik saja" Ujar Jungkook yang langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Taehyung yang sedang mengelus kedua luka yang tercetak di wajah tampan Jungkook, seketika saja air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Taehyung tumpah menetes tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook pun juga sebenarnya sedari tadi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis di depan ekkasih manisnya, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, karena pertahanan yang mereka bangun dengan mudahnya runtuh tepat di depan satu sama lain, karena tidak tahan melihat Taehyung yang menangis Jungkook dengan cepat mendekapnya kedalam pelukan eratnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung dan menatap wajah manisnya untuk beberapa saat, memberi Taehyung waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, saat Taehyung sudah merasa sedikit tenang, ia segera menggerakkan tangan-tangannya membuat gestur untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook.

" _Apa yang terjadi padamu semalam_ _?_ _Kenapa kau meminum_ _soju ? Darimana kau_ _mendapatkannya ?_ _Jika kau punya banyak beban dalam kepalamu kau tak perlu menghilangkannya dengan soju, kau cukup bercerita padaku, apa_ _yang membuatmu seperti ini ?"_

Lama-kelamaan tangan Taehyung bergetar karena dalam sekejap ia kembali menangis, Jungkook yang melihat itu segera memegang kedua pundak Taehyung dan menatap kekasihnya tepat di mata, kemudian Jungkook juga melihat Taehyung mulai lagi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lagi untuk membentuk sebuah gestur isyarat yang hanya di mengerti oleh beberapa orang saja, namun tangan yang awalnya menggenggam pundak kurus nan sempit itu beralih mengenggam kuat tangan kurus milik Taehyung, dan membawa sang pemilik tangan kembali ke dalam pelukan hangat yang erat.

Jungkook tak sanggup berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasih manisnya yang sangat ia cintai lewat bibirnya, jadi ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang selalu Taehyung gunakan.

" _Tae dengarkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mabuk semalam, aku hanya terpancing, seorang wanita di tempat karaoke menghampiriku dan menawarkanku sebotol soju, aku sangat penasaran dengan rasanya sehingga aku terpancing untuk mengambilnya dan meminumnya, dan...Begitulah ceritanya, maafkan aku Tae"_

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook untuk sementara waktu, dan menceritakan apa yang Jungkook lakukan padanya, tentunya dengan gerak-gerik tangannya yang membentuk sebuah kalimat, Jungkook tahu kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang cukup untuk menyakiti hati Taehyung, dan ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Setelah itu ia langsung menarik rambutnya masih dengan raut menyesal dan perlahan-lahan kakinya melemas sehingga kini ia berlutut di lantai dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, Taehyung yang melihat kekasihnya dalam waktu sulit ikut duduk di lantai tepat di depan kekasihnya, untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang biasanya selalu menyemangatinya kini membutuhkan semangat darinya.

"Maaf..."

Taehyung mendengar kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Jungkook terus-menerus dalam nada yang sepelan bisikan, karena tidak tahan melihat sosok yang memberinya kebahagian menjadi kacau seperti pun langsung menarik paksa tangan Jungkook yang menutupi wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum didepan Taehyung tersebut lalu mencium bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, sampai akhirnya Taehyung memundurkan wajahnya dari Jungkook dan tersenyum untuk menyemangati kekasihnya melalui senyuman persegi yang selalu menjadi favorite seorang Jeon kemudian sebuah senyuman juga menghiasi wajah Jungkook, dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa entah karena apa, setidaknya Taehyung bersyukur kalau Jungkook nya kini sudah mulai tersenyum lagi.

Jika saja saat ini Jungkook tidak mengikuti kata hatinya dan memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang otaknya katakan, pasti ia akan pergi ke kedai soju dan meminum minuman laknat tersebut lagi dan lagi hingga benar-benar mabuk agar semua masalah yang di otaknya menghilang, beruntungnya kini ia menemukan 'soju' nya sendiri.

'Soju' yang selalu ada di hadapannya tanpa perlu di bayar untuk di dapatkan dan tidak menimbulkan efek yang buruk, Taehyung lah 'soju' miliknya, yang membuatnya bisa merasa bahagia, merasa bebas, bahkan selalu ada untuknya, jika kini ia telah menemukan 'soju' miliknya sendiri, ingin sekali ia menimatinya dan terus menikmatinya, bahkan rela untuk mabuk-mabukkan dengan waktu yang lama, karena hanya ia lah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

 **END=DNE**

Akhirnya, selesai juga...Oh ya, Sober itu keadaan di mana seseorang kembali sadar dari keadaan mabuknya, hehe...

Maaf kalau banyak typo, dan kali ini ff nya terinspirasi sama lagunya Suran yang judulnya 'If I Get Drunk Today' bagi yang belum dengerin, coba deh download, lagu buatan AGUST D lho~


End file.
